The Weasleys: Miniaturki
by emsallthat
Summary: The Weasleys, czyli bracia Weasley jako zespół rockowy. Miniaturki z ich życia.
1. Chapter 1

Nakazani będą. Jak znajdę więcej czasu. Miniaturka. Zupełnie inna rzeczywistość. Osobista wariacja. Osobista zachcianka.

Jeśli chcecie uzyskiwać ode mnie informacje piszcie bezpośrednio na email: jjprograms2015 w domenie gmaila.

Na 100% odpiszę ;)

Ems.

* * *

 _Lubię, kiedy wracasz do mnie._

Bill spojrzał na karteczkę i uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Nie mógł się już doczekać powrotu, ale z tym musiał poczekać do jutra. Jeszcze dzisiaj czekał go koncert. Ostatni w ich tegorocznej trasie koncertowej.

Spojrzał na braci, którzy siedzieli w pokoju i odpoczywali przed wielkim show. George z Fredem jak nigdy byli wyciszeni, ze słuchawkami na uszach medytowali w swoim własnym świecie. Ron przeglądał _Magię Rocka_ i bezwiednie poruszał pałeczkami w tylko sobie znanym rytmie. Charlie kończył czyszczenie fletu i podjadał ciasteczka od Molly. Gdy skończył, spojrzał porozumiewawczo na brata i puścił mu oczko. Za kwadrans zaczynała się próba generalna przed koncertem.

\- Zdenerwowany? – Charlie podał mu ciastko, które Bill chętnie wziął.

\- Zdenerwowany? Nie. Trochę już zmęczony, bo gramy od kilku miesięcy. I chyba…

\- Co? Tęsknisz. – Figlarne ogniki przemknęły przez oczy Charliego. Bill parsknął, ale wiedział, że brat zna odpowiedź. – Ja też tęsknie. Nowe smoki się pojawiły w rezerwacie i już nie mogę się doczekać wakacji w Rumunii.

\- Przyda nam się odpoczynek. – Wtrącił się Percy, który znikąd pojawił się w pokoju. Trzymał w dłoniach plik kartek, z którego na ziemie wypadły zdjęcia braci.

\- Tobie najbardziej. – Prychnął Ron i ostentacyjnie zabrał swój portret z podłogi. Charlie zachichotał, co zwróciło uwagę bliźniaków.

\- O, Percy, ukochany bracie… - Fred szybko odzyskał formę.

\- Fred… - Ostrzegawcze tony w głosie Percy'ego tylko zachęciły bliźniaka do kontynuowania pogawędki.

\- Przepraszam – managerze! Czy wszystko gotowe?

Bill pokręcił głową z politowaniem i wyszedł na balkon. Tak, jak się spodziewał, na dole rozległ się pisk. Spojrzał w dół i ujrzał kilkanaście osób, które trzymały w dłoniach ich zdjęcia i skandowały _The Weasleys!_

Pomachał do nich, co wywołało entuzjastyczną reakcje i zdecydował się wrócić do środka.

\- … i ja cię bardzo proszę o docenianie mojej pracy, bo odwalam kawał dobrej roboty. – Percy zrobił się cały czerwony, więc Bill postanowił się wtrącić.

\- Percy. Fred. – Zapadła cisza, jednak autorytet najstarszego brata był nie do podważenia. – Chodźmy na próbę.

* * *

Kochał to uczucie, jak stał na scenie, a przed nim stało morze ludzi. Tysiące istnień poruszające się w jednym rytmie, złączonych, a nadal osobnych. Ludzi, którzy jednoczyli się przez tą krótką chwilę w jedność.

Uwielbiał patrzeć, jak energicznie reagują na każdą nutę, każde słowo, każdą melodię płynącą ze sceny.

\- Pozwólcie, że przedstawię wam wszystkich członków The Weasleys – krzyknął, a Ron zaczął grać solówkę na perkusji. Patrzenie na brata, który rytmicznie i szybko uderzał w poszczególne talerze zawsze sprawiała mu radość. Perkusja była małą miłością Rona. Gdy zakończył, Bill wydarł się do mikrofonu: - Roooon Weasley!

Ludzie zaczęli krzyczeć i wiwatować, na co zareagowali Fred i George. Ich gitary obróciły się prawie w ogień, tak intesywnie i radośnie grali. Bliźniaki zawsze miały doskonały kontakt z publicznością. Uwielbiały się zamieniać sprzętem, wyczyniać różne dziwne rzeczy z instrumentami. I oczywiście byli nadwornymi żartownisiami w zespole. Nierzadko sprawiali psikusy fanom, szczególnie podczas spotkań.

\- Freeeed i Geooorge Weasley!

Po szalonych wyczynach bliźniaków przyszedł czas na jednego ze spokojniejszych braci. Charlie w zespole grał głównie na flecie. Jego solówki zawsze były melodyczne i spokojne, zupełnie różne od muzyki wybitnie koncertowej.

\- Charlieee Weasley.

Publiczność szalała, a Bill biegał jak szalony po scenie, endorfiny buzowały. I wtedy następował moment, gdy Charlie stopował i brał mikrofon. I przedstawiał wokalistę.

\- William Bill Weeeeasley!

Magia napełniła całą scenę i w górę uniosły się w dymie ich patronusy. Magia działa się teraz.

* * *

Niesamowicie zmęczeni zeszli ze sceny, trochę smutni, że zakończyli trasę. Ale mimo smutku przeważała radość, bo wracali do rodziny jakby z wygnania. Już za kilka godzin będą w domu.

* * *

W Norze było gwarno i tłoczno. Molly płakała i dziękowała Merlinowi, że już są na miejscu. Ginny witała się z każdym z osobna, mówiąc, że widziała urywki. I gratulowała im genialnego show.

Bill uśmiechał się, ale szukał kogoś w tłumie.

Mignęła.

Zaczął iść, przepchać się przez masę ludzi.

Znalazł ją. Stała koło okna i uśmiechała się. Dopadł do niej i wtulił się w jej brązowe loki.

\- Lubię, kiedy mam cię przy sobie. – Wyszeptała i podniosła wzrok.

Jego ukochane wielkie brązowe oczy pełne łez.

Wrócił do domu. Tam, gdzie była ona, był jego dom.


	2. Co się stało w Las Vegas

_**Wszystkiego najlepszego na Święta i w Nowym Roku :)**_

 _ **ems**_

* * *

 _ **Co się stało w Las Vegas, nie zostaje w Las Vegas**_

* * *

Tuż przed świętami Bożego Narodzenia czerwona czupryna Rona zagościła we wszystkich możliwych gazetach czarodziejskiego świata. _Prorok Codzienny_ opublikował szczegółowy artykuł, w którym zamieścił pikantne zdjęcia Weasleya z pewnego czarodziejskiego klubu. Otóż młody perkusista zaszalał tak bardzo, że kolejnego dnia niewiele pamiętał. I właściwie relacja w gazecie pomagała mu odtworzyć co się stało w Las Vegas. A właściwie pozbierać okruchy pamięci w jeden chaotyczny i pełen luk przebieg wydarzeń.

Ron Weasley niechcący wywołał skandal obyczajowy. Kolejny, bo on z takiego rodzaju skandali był sławny. Właściwie jego reputacja była daleka od przyzwoitej, ale jego ostatni wybryk już ostatecznie przekreślił wszystkie nadzieje, jakie pokładała w nim jego matka.

\- _Ronaldzie Weasley!_

Te słowa wypowiedziane tym tonem prześladowały go od czasu dostania wyjca w Hogwarcie. Nie zwiastowały absolutnie niczego dobrego.

\- _Czyś ty oszalał?_

Ronald jęknął i potarł skronie próbując zniweczyć ból rozsadzający czaszkę.

\- _Wywołałeś skandal! Jak śmiałeś tak bardzo naruszyć dobre imię Weasleyów oraz waszego zespołu?!_

Ron podniósł wzrok i zobaczył, że jest w swoim pokoju, a Molly ewidentnie stoi pod jego drzwiami.

\- _Percy szaleje i próbuje załagodzić całą tą sytuację. Nawarzyłeś niezłego bigosu!_

Chciał coś powiedzieć, ale w ustach miał tak sucho, że żaden dźwięk się nie wydostał.

\- _Oczekujemy ciebie natychmiast na dole! I nie chcę słyszeć żadnego sprzeciwu!_

Ron z trudem przełknął ślinę i kąśliwie pomyślał, że żadnego sprzeciwu i tak by w tej sytuacji nie usłyszała. Z trudem usiadł na łóżku i zobaczył, że Prorok Codzienny leży koło drzwi.

Zmusił się do wstania i rzucił okiem na nagłówek.

 _Molly ma rację. Nie wygląda to najlepiej._

Bill patrzył to na zaciętą minę Percy'ego, to na rozwścieczoną Molly i nie wiedział, w jaki sposób ma się nie roześmiać, żeby nie urazić nikogo.

Niepotrzebnie z tego całego wydarzenia robią tragedię narodową. No cóż – upił się, rozebrał do naga, pokazał światu pośladki, palec uważany za obraźliwy i pochwalił się niewybrednym zasobem słów. No cóż, zachował się jak rasowa gwiazda rocka. Szkoda tylko, że wydostało się to na zewnątrz.

Bill poczuł brodę na ramieniu i chichot. Hermiona patrzyła wymownie na zdjęcie i szepnęła mu na ucho:

\- Wiesz co, dobrze że go rzuciłam. Jak widzę, NIC nie straciłam.


	3. Jego największa miłość

**Jego największa miłość**

* * *

Najpiękniejszym momentem w trasie koncertowej zawsze był jej koniec. Dla chłopaków te kilka miesięcy poza domem zawsze było bardzo wyczerpującym. Po zakończeniu koncertów każdy z nich wracał do drugiego - _innego_ życia – normalnego, bez szaleństw, najczęściej poświęconego rodzinie i wypoczynkowi.

Tylko jeden Weasley wyłamywał się z tych ram.

 _Bezżenny Charlie._

Tak złośliwie określała go Rita Skeeter przy każdej możliwej okazji i podkreślała w przeprowadzanych przez nią pseudo wywiadach dla Proroka Codziennego. Właściwie doprowadziła do tego, że Charlie jak ją widział odmawiał wypowiadania się i uczestniczenia w jakichkolwiek rozmowach.

Bezżenny Charlie.

Te słowa jak żadne inne wywoływały w nim złość, a był uważany za spokojnego i opanowanego człowieka.

Denerwował się, bo ona najzwyczajniej w świecie _nie rozumiała._ Nie rozumiała kompletnie nic, kompletnie.

Charlie miał w życiu dwa jasne cele – muzykę i… smoki.

Muzyka niepodważalnie zajmowała mu sporą część życia. Część życia, którą niezaprzeczalnie dzielił z rodziną. Tworzenie i granie muzyki w towarzystwie rodzeństwo sprawiało mu niesamowitą radość. Flet był jego wspaniałym przyjacielem i wiedział, że grając na nim dzieje się magia. Jednak jak zwykły człowiek nie można żyć tylko muzyką.

W życiu potrzebna jest też miłość.

Dla Charliego smoki były bezsprzecznie jego największą miłością.

Nikt nie rozumiał, ile znaczy dla niego wychowana od maleńkiego smoczyca, która po osiągnięciu dorosłości opuszcza gniazdo w poszukiwaniu własnej ścieżki życia. I powracająca do niego, aby się pochwalić własnym maleństwem.

Nikt nie rozumiał ile znaczy dla niego odratowany Opalooki Antypodzki ze zranionym skrzydłem. Poświecił kilka nocy, aby opiekować się nim aż wyzdrowiał. A największą nagrodą był lot na jego grzbiecie i to cudowne uczucie wolności.

Można by powiedzieć, że złudnej wolności dla niektórych.

Jednak dla niego smoki oznaczały ogromną siłę, niezmierzoną odwagę i prawdziwą wolność. On sam czuł w duszy, że mentalnie jest smokiem.

Nikt go nie potrafił zrozumieć tak doskonale, jak smoki.

Nikt.


End file.
